1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of packaging and displaying of commercial articles. In particular, the invention consists of a novel cardboard carton for packaging and displaying riding spurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
For marketing purposes, it is desirable to package products such that they are visible and easily placed on a shelf, preferably hanging from a display hook. In addition, it is desirable to package them in a relatively inexpensive container or carton. In the case of riding spurs, it is also necessary that the packaging allow a potential buyer the opportunity to touch and feel the spurs, and try them on the footwear for which they are intended. Accordingly, it is important that the package be suitable for easy opening and removal of the spur, and further for easy reassembly into an undamaged package.
Products are often packaged in folded cardboard structures especially designed for the task at hand. Typically, the carton is produced by shaping a flat cardboard sheet to fit the dimensions of the article to be packaged and by cutting appropriate tabs and slots to form the carton around the article. The present invention relates to a novel cardboard structure for packaging spurs.
A spur is a pointed device secured to a rider's boot heel to urge on a horse. Typically, spurs have a U-shaped configuration consisting of a curved portion with substantially straight ends, for mounting on the heel of a boot, and a point protruding outwardly from the curved portion. As a result of their geometry, spurs are not conveniently suitable for hanging on a display rack. Thus, they are usually displayed in plastic bags or loosely on a rack.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an inexpensive and practical packaging cardboard structure for visibly containing and displaying a spur on a shelf. This invention is directed at a simple device for achieving that purpose.